Crucify my love
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: • "Darien…" resonó en tu consciencia como una eterna sentencia. Era tan bella, tan inocente en su modo, tan llena de magia y sabiduría, sin careta alguna, sin entrelíneas ni secretos, tan clara como la luna y tan eterna como tu amor… ¿Cómo vivirías el resto de tu vida tan lejos de su resplandor? ¿Qué serían de tus días, de tus sueños y esperanzas?.-


**Disclaimer: Todo personaje aquí mencionado es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La canción utilizada pertenece a la banda "X Japan". La historia y su temática recaen en la autoría de quien les escribe.**

* * *

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Heme aquí con una sorpresita. Un one shot dedicado al triángulo amoroso que tanta discordia ha generado en nuestro fandom: Darien/Serena/Seiya

Quise hacer algo, hace tiempo, inspirándome en una preciosa canción. Normalmente no hago _song fics_ pero ésta es la excepción. Realmente lo creí necesario y espero que a medida en que vayan leyendo, piensen lo mismo que yo.

Antes de dejarlos con este fic, quisiera decirles que fue creado con mucho respeto para que tanto Ladies Kou como Mamochas puedan leerlo y disfrutarlo. Al estar inspirado netamente en la temporada _"Stars"_ , específicamente situándolo como si fuera parte de su último capítulo, mi idea es que podamos capturar algo de la magia del anime en las presentes líneas.

Pues bien, nos leemos abajito como ya es costumbre.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Crucify my love

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Quedaba tiempo, no sabías bien para qué, pero aún quedaba. Aún te pertenecía.

Miraste el reloj y en éste se clavó el minutero al anunciar las nueve de la noche. Lo percibiste eterno, definitivo. Tus ojos se detuvieron e hipnotizaron en la ilusión de la perpetuidad.

El último rasgueo de tu guitarra había quedado inconcluso sin poder dar final a la melodía que creabas en el silente adiós, en ese adiós que no querías reconocer con palabras, con palabras que preferiste hacer enmudecer en tus labios sellados por el bien de tu sanidad mental, ese que creías poder mantener con el uso de un poco de fuerza de voluntad, pero…

De pronto el reloj continuó marcando tu tiempo, el cual se iba esfumando sin que pudieras hacer algo por detenerlo, por evitarlo y peor, por aceptarlo.

¿Cómo pudiste llegar a este punto de aflicción?

De todas las despedidas que habías tenido que dar a lo largo de tu existir, era éste el que no deseabas enfrentar.

¿Cómo dejar atrás a quien hizo nacer en tu corazón el amor? ¿Cómo podía alguien querer hacerlo?

La batalla había acabado, pero jamás imaginaste que en su final hallarías el inicio de una que tuvieras que llevar a cuestas en la soledad de tu habitación.

Ahora era real. Lo que temiste ya estaba aquí.

Ella, tu dulce y hermoso bombón, ese ser dotado de magia sin igual, el cual había sido capaz de punzar tu alma con su voz, había regresado a los brazos de ese hombre que, sin haber visto antes, parecías conocerlo tan bien como a ti. Ese hombre que no era el culpable de sus ausencias ni del dolor que su princesa había tenido que experimentar a lo largo de varios sombríos meses. Ese hombre tan inocente como tú pero que a diferencia de ti, al abrir sus ojos y renacer, reclamó con su sola presencia a quien correspondía sus emociones con elocuente evidencia.

Nunca la habías visto llorar de alegría hasta que él había aparecido. Nunca la habías visto tan feliz.

¿Qué podías hacer tú por evitarlo? ¿Qué había en ti para poder detenerlo?

Jamás te habías sentido tan vulnerable como hasta ahora.

Intentaste sonreír al evocar el recuerdo de ese instante, ese momento en el cual la luz se abrió paso a través del cielo y los colores cristalinos de cada alma volvieron a la vida.

Debías estar satisfecho, ¿no?, ese hecho que por momentos pareció inalcanzable y utópico, se había hecho realidad gracias a la pureza de ese corazón que tanto apreciabas. Te había sido devuelta la princesa de tu reino y la esperanza de poder retornar a tu planeta para reconstruir el pasado y convertirlo en un flamante futuro. Tus aliados seguían con vida, tú seguías respirando también, todo ha ocurrido como se supone que debía ser.

¿Por qué cargabas entonces con semejante opresor vacío en tu pecho? ¿Acaso eras incapaz de agradecer que un verdadero milagro haya llegado a ti?

Cuestionaste qué era en realidad ese concepto si Serena no venía junto a él.

La oscuridad de tu entorno se volvió más densa pero en ella te permitiste dejar volar una solitaria lágrima, una que marcó el camino a través de tu mejilla al dejar la huella húmeda y palpable de tu dolor.

«Todo ha ocurrido como se supone que debía ser» volviste a pensar, pero no conforme con ello, otra lágrima se escabulló sin tu permiso.

Súbitamente algo en ti golpeó con fuerza y no pudiste dejarlo pasar por alto.

¿Ibas a permanecer ahí, ahora y por siempre, escondiendo las dudas en el conformismo de tu destino?

Dudaste sumar pasos a tu camino al llegar al umbral. Tal vez sí debías dejar todo tal y como estaba, sin forzar nada, sin intentar torcerlo ni cambiarle el rumbo. Esa no era tu misión ni la idea primordial de tu presencia en el ajeno planeta Tierra.

¿Por qué tendrías el derecho de intervenir en un mundo que no te pertenecía?

Ibas a cerrar la puerta de tu habitación para regresar a la penumbra de tus cuestionamientos, pero tan fácil se desvanecieron, tan fugaz y simplemente al momento en que un escuálido halo de luz exterior puso frente a tu mirada ese pequeño objeto que te hizo recordarla…

Sabías que lo habías hecho por un buen motivo en ese entonces, pero hoy no te parecía igual.

Volviste al instante en que, entre uno de tus tantos quehaceres como estrella de una banda _idol_ , viste una máquina muy parecida a la que estaba ese día en el parque de diversiones, ese día en el cual habías podido estar junto a tu bombón. En ella había prendedores con infantiles motivos pero uno te cautivó en especial, uno con forma de conejito, el cual pintaba la sonrisa de esa niña en los colores blanco y rosa que lucía. Lo capturaste para hacerlo tuyo como si pudieras hacerlo igual con ella. Pero ese día nadie estaba para celebrar tu triunfo y menos para agradecerte la entrega de ese regalo que creyó suyo, el cual, y también recordaste, terminaste entregando después como agradecimiento a tan magnífica velada.

Suspiraste amargo y melancólico al saber que ese prendedor había permanecido colgado cerca de la puerta de tu recámara para darte energía en cada amanecer. Era tu amuleto, era ella de alguna forma y eso te había hecho sonreír todo este tiempo. Pero hoy, esta noche, su poder había desaparecido.

Derrotado creíste entrar en razón. No cruzarías la puerta, no torcerías el destino, ni el tuyo, ni el de ella ni de nadie. Te llevarías ese objeto a tu planeta como un recuerdo de lo que jamás pudo ser ni siquiera en tus fantasías y quizás, después serías capaz de deshacerte de él cuando los relampagueantes sentimientos de tu corazón hallaran su fin.

Diste el primer paso para lograrlo. Tomaste aquel prendedor con el claro objetivo de ocultarlo en un cajón del cercano escritorio a tu izquierda, pero te habías equivocado, su poder no había desaparecido, al contrario, pues al contenerlo en tu mano pudiste sentirlo otra vez. Lo acercaste a tu corazón pidiéndole que lo acariciara, que lo calmara y liberara del suplicio que brotaba en el instante en que su silueta bailaba con tu sombra.

Tu respiración se cortó. Tu alma parecía querer escapar de tu cuerpo. Tu amor viajaba hasta donde ella estuviese, posándose a su lado sin dar pie atrás.

Le pertenecías aunque ella no lo supiera.

Conmocionado por los vívidos tintes del enamoramiento revoloteando en tu espíritu, tomaste tu abrigo y no pensaste en nada más. Acudirías a su lado, la verías, lo necesitabas, tu corazón lo exigía y no podías seguir negándole tal súplica.

Saliste de tu casa sin medir la velocidad de tu andar. Caminaste por inercia hasta donde pensaste que le encontrarías. Ella debía estar ahí, de alguna manera debería estar en el balcón de su habitación esperando por ti, por tu presencia y palabras, por tus poesías y canciones.

Recorriste las calles de la ciudad que te había cobijado. Sus luces tintineantes en el manto negro del espeso anochecer, como pequeñas luciérnagas haciéndote compañía, te guiaron hacia el lugar donde tal vez se marcaría el giro de tu destino. El viento te mecía e impulsaba para dar pronto con su paradero y a través de él, el dulce perfume de su níveo cuello te abrazó una vez más. Al sentirlo, al apresarlo en tus sentidos, no vacilaste más.

Llegaste a la intersección que te era familiar. Doblarías la esquina y pronto te encontrarías con su sonrisa brillante, con sus grandes y profundos ojos azules, con sus doradas hebras de oro resplandeciente listas para envolverte y no dejarte escapar.

Giraste y enmudeciste al saber que alguien ya había llegado antes que tú.

Otra vez, se había presentado antes de que tú lo hicieras.

A pocos metros de distancia, pudiste verles hechos uno solo.

Su sonrisa brillante danzaba frente y para él. Sus grandes y profundos ojos azules se habían imantado a los suyos. Sus doradas hebras de oro resplandeciente eran acariciadas por las manos que no te pertenecían.

Ese hombre, que no eras tú, la besaba en los labios que jamás pudiste fundir con los tuyos.

Supiste entonces, que nunca podrías hacerlo.

Llegó hacia ti su perfume mezclado con el de él. Respiraste su amor y aunque tu cuerpo se había inmovilizado por completo, en tu corazón se anidó un candor de infinita nobleza.

Les sonreíste sin que te pudieran mirar.

Advertiste el momento exacto en el que se separaron. El príncipe de la Tierra hacía su despedida a través de palabras que no fuiste capaz de escuchar, pero bien imaginabas que eran cálidas y amables al ver cómo ella sonrió al recibirlas. Pronto se subió a un automóvil de color rojo y sin miedo a ser visto, o por la incapacidad de dar un solo paso, permaneciste quieto en aquella esquina noctámbula.

El feroz paso del automóvil a tu diestra había desfigurado por algunos segundos el temple que quisiste mantener en tu rostro. Sus fuertes luces te encandilaron, dejándote absorto del tiempo y el espacio hasta que un susurro, ese que sí habías podido escuchar por suave que fuera, te hizo recobrar la agudeza de cada uno de tus sentidos.

Ella te había visto.

Rápidamente su silueta se dibujó en el lienzo de tus retinas y sin querer borrarla de ellas, mantuviste los ojos abiertos hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —te preguntó asombrada. Lamentablemente no pudiste encontrar un atisbo de alegría en sus labios al dar con tu presencia.

Te dolió sentir que no te recibiera como había sido costumbre.

—Perdóname, bombón, solo quería verte.

La aparente simpleza de tu declaración no le pareció suficiente. Seguía observándote como si fueras un extraño, un intruso que, fuera cual fuera el motivo, no debía estar ahí.

Tal vez era realmente eso o bien, fue lo que tú quisiste entender.

Bajaste tu cabeza y negaste suavemente al recriminarte por no haber permanecido donde debías, donde ella te indicaba que nunca debiste salir, pero la calma de su voz te obligó a encontrarte nuevamente con su mirada.

—No pasa nada, Seiya —pronunció con dulzor—, solo me sorprendí al verte pues…

Sí, sabías lo que te diría.

—Estabas con Darien. No quise interrumpirlos.

Serena, quien siempre parecía tener una palabra para cada momento, había guardado silencio.

Los segundos se hicieron horas. No sabías cómo justificar más tu presencia ni ella había ofrecido una amable excusa para hacer más fácil la situación.

Hasta ese minuto habías temido que el destino no cambiara, pero cuando supiste que ella no te daría una razón para hacerlo encaraste la verdad.

 _Crucify my love_

 _If my love is blind_

 _Crucify my love_

 _If it sets me free_

—Así que recuperando el tiempo perdido, ¿no? —le preguntaste como si eso te llenase de alegría.

—El tiempo jamás se recupera y por eso, cuando todavía tienes oportunidad, debes aprovecharlo.

Cuánta razón tenía…

Tú habías perdido cualquier oportunidad, más esta noche, al no haber cruzado antes el umbral de la habitación que contuvo tus miedos.

Quizás habrías estado antes que él para así declararle sin metáforas ni acertijos los sentimientos que llevaban calcados su nombre. Tal vez ahí estaba el tan ansiado giro al destino, pero el tiempo jamás se recupera, tal y como ella te había dicho.

—Claro que debes aprovecharlo —pronunciaste acompasando su declaración—, más cuando la vida te da una nueva oportunidad.

Le sonreíste de corazón, sabías que sí, pero pudiste ver en una extraña mueca en su rostro que aquella sonrisa no parecía del todo plena.

No era falsa, eso también lo sabías, pero cómo no evidenciar la tristeza de tener que dejarla ir, de tener que dejar vulnerable tu pecho para recibir la punzada definitiva que te alejaría por siempre de su lado.

—Mañana se van, ¿no es así?

Y allí estaba la estocada final.

 _Never know, never trust_

 _"That love should see a color"_

 _Crucify my love_

 _If it should be that way_

Parecía estar siendo cruel, pero lo necesitabas para terminar de entender, para terminar de desear…

—No quisiera que fuera tan pronto —soltó de repente—, será difícil saber que no estarán más acá.

«Estarán» remarcaste en tu mente. Serena no solo se refería a ti, no eras tú el caso puntual, la excepción, aquello que haría particularmente complejo el adiós.

 _Swing the heartache_

 _Feel it inside out_

 _When the wind cries_

 _I'll say good bye_

—Lo será, pero es necesario que nos vayamos de aquí, es tan necesario…

—Lo entiendo —dijo queriendo ser comprensiva—. Cada día que pierdan acá es uno más lejos de la reconstrucción de su planeta, pero ya verás como todo vuelve a su cauce, como todo volverá a la normalidad.

¿Así podía creerlo ella de verdad? ¿Imaginaba que su presencia en tu vida pasaría como si nada, como si jamás hubiese existido?

Nada sería normal para ti, nunca más, desde que te topaste con sus ojos y te enamoraste de ellos.

 _Tried to learn, tried to find_

 _To reach out for eternity_

 _Where's the answer?_

 _Is this forever?_

Volviste a contemplarles y hallaste en ellos una tristeza que quisieras poder arrancar de un solo tirón. Entendiste que en sus palabras no había crueldad premeditada, ella realmente estaba sufriendo anticipadamente ante la inminente despedida. En su mirada pudiste encontrar un toque de negación, incredulidad y pesar al saberte poco a poco lejos de ella.

—Bombón…

—Perdóname. ¿Sabías que no me gustan las despedidas? Y menos si comienzan tan pronto.

—Pero no quiero que llores, por favor, detente —le suplicaste queriendo aniquilar la breve distancia en un abrazo.

—No puedes esperar que esté bien, Seiya. ¿Cómo podré estarlo si no te veré más?

Su dolor era parecido al tuyo, pero lamentablemente, no idéntico.

Podías palpar la melancolía que le causaba perderte, pues para nadie es fácil dejar ir a un amigo. Ese era tu lugar, el que siempre tuviste pero hasta ahora no habías querido intercambiar por otro, ese al que le pertenecía al hombre que incluso en su vida pasada había estado con ella.

—Oye, tampoco es como si al irme voy a morir —dijiste en un intento por aplacar su tristeza—. Volveremos a nuestro planeta, a nuestras vidas de siempre y tú harás lo mismo, todos ustedes lo harán y serán felices. Debemos estar contentos, ¿no te parece?, recuerda que temimos que jamás podríamos recuperar lo nuestro y por lejos que estemos después, debes saber que todos estaremos bien. Confía en mí.

Utilizaste tus dotes actorales para querer evocar en ti esa tan acostumbrada autosuficiencia y sutil soberbia de sabelotodo, como si para ti todo se pudiera remediar de forma práctica, como si siempre pudieses ver el vaso medio lleno.

 _Like a river flowing to the sea_

 _You'll be miles away, and I will know_

 _I know I can deal with the pain_

 _No reason to cry_

Te engañabas, pero lo hacías por ella. Hallarías la forma de creer tu mentira para seguir adelante, para dejarla libre de tu tormento, para dejarte libre de su encanto.

 _Crucify my love_

 _If my love is blind_

 _Crucify my love_

 _If it sets me free_

 _Never know, vever trust_

 _"That love should see a color"_

 _Crucify my love_

 _If it should be that way_

—¿No extrañarás este lugar? —te consultó con timidez, como si quisiera preguntarte si no la extrañarías a ella en realidad.

—Claro que sí —pronunciaste sincero—. Esta ciudad fue como un hogar y me devolvió todo lo que anhelaba. Pude vivir muchas experiencias, conocer a grandes personas y tener grandes amistades, en especial la tuya, la más especial de todas.

Siempre lo sería…

¿Por qué el caprichoso cosmos tuvo que ser tan despiadado contigo? De todos los lugares, de todos los rincones del universo tuviste que encontrar al amor de tu vida en un planeta que no era el tuyo, donde tú no habías encarnado la gran leyenda milenaria del amor sin barreras, donde no eras tú quien llevaba un antifaz, un sombrero de copa, ni mecías una gran capa y le regalabas rosas a quien querías proteger, donde tú no eras la promesa de un poderoso futuro que encaminaría a la Tierra al esplendor de una nueva era.

Gustoso hubieras sido pasado, presente y futuro a su lado. Si con ella se escribía la eternidad, aquel regalo del destino era el mejor que cualquiera hubiese querido poseer.

Ese regalo que le pertenecía a él, que siempre le perteneció por completo. Ese regalo que tanto apreciaba, como tú también lo hubieras hecho de haber podido acceder a él.

¿Por qué no habías podido ser tú?

 _'Til the loneliness shadows the sky_

 _I'll be sailing down and I will know_

 _I know I can clear clouds away_

 _Oh Is it a crime to love?_

—Para mí no habrá nadie tan especial como tú, mi querido Seiya. Gracias a ti tuve fuerzas para seguir luchando, para seguir creyendo en un milagro por incierto que pareciera. Si no hubieras estado a mi lado jamás hubiera podido volver a ver a las chicas ni a Darien.

«Darien…» resonó en tu consciencia como una eterna sentencia.

—Así debía ser, mi querida bombón… el milagro ocurrió gracias a ti, al infinito poder de tu puro corazón. Yo solo fui quien presenció cómo hacías posible todo esto. Todo nació de ti, de tus deseos por salvar a quienes amas, de querer volver a estar junto a tu novio…

—Sabes que fuiste más que un mero espectador —corrigió ellas dándote una de sus suaves sonrisas—. Yo sé que sin tu rostro a mi lado nada…

—No, Serena… créeme, esto era lo que tenía que ocurrir, conmigo presente o en mi ausencia.

No querías seguir escuchando cómo compartía contigo la victoria que la condujo hacia los brazos del príncipe de la Tierra. Se la diste por completo pues sabías que su corazón le correspondía con totalidad a él.

Comenzabas así a despedirte de aquel momento, al entregárselo como su batalla y no la tuya, como su acierto, su felicidad, esa que no podías hacer tuya todavía.

Rogaste en silencio que el tiempo y la distancia hicieran lo suyo, que te ayudaran a superarla, a dejar atrás el sueño que deberías hacer dormir por tu propio bien y por el de ella.

 _Swing the heartache_

 _Feel it inside out_

 _When the wind cries_

 _I'll say good bye_

¿Lo lograrías? ¿Realmente crees que serás capaz?

Dudaste de tu propia súplica al repasar esa hermosa silueta frente a ti. Era tan bella, tan inocente en su modo, tan llena de magia y sabiduría, sin careta alguna, sin entrelíneas ni secretos, tan clara como la luna y tan eterna como tu amor…

¿Cómo vivirías el resto de tu vida tan lejos de su resplandor? ¿Qué serían de tus días, de tus sueños y esperanzas?

 _Tried to learn, tried to find_

 _To reach out for eternity_

 _Where's the answer?_

 _Is this forever?_

—Debo irme ya —dijiste intentando vencer el nudo que se había hecho dueño de tu garganta—. Mañana me espera un día bastante difícil.

—¿No puedes quedarte un par de días más?

—No puedo, Serena… tú misma lo dijiste: un día perdido aquí es uno más lejos de la reconstrucción de mi planeta.

—¿Por favor?

Te hubiera encantado acceder ante su petición, abrazarla y decir que no solo estarías un par de días más, sino que estarías aquí el resto de tu vida.

—Tal vez algún día vuelva, ¿sabes? —dijiste irguiéndote con un entusiasmo creado por su bienestar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó entonces ella, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como solían hacerlo.

—Claro que sí —contestaste con una sonrisa que te rompía el alma—. Cierta señorita está comprometida y algún día se va a casar con el hombre que ama. No sería tan malo después de todo que tu mejor amigo asista a la boda, ¿cierto?

 _If my love is blind_

 _Crucify my love_

 _If it sets me free_

—Sería… sí, me encantaría verte ahí ese día, Seiya.

Sus ojos abiertos ante la ilusión de su boda, de su blanco vestido y el lazo de amor hecho un juramento ante la infinidad del universo te abrió finalmente los ojos.

Ella deseaba eso, quería una eternidad junto a Darien.

Sonreíste entonces, por primera vez en toda la noche, con verdadera alegría.

Serena sería feliz y sabías que lo merecía. Un ser como ella no tenía por qué sufrir más. Ella, más que ninguna, merecía tener la vida que por tanto tiempo había soñado.

Pensaste que saliendo antes de tu recámara, incluso habiendo nacido en este mismo planeta junto a ella, su corazón no te hubiese pertenecido jamás, no de la forma en la cual le pertenecía a él.

Después de todo y más claro que nunca, entendiste que no habría ningún giro al destino. No hubieses podido torcerlo ni confundirlo o cambiarlo.

Todo ha ocurrido como se supone que debía ser.

La seguiste observando con el deseo de perpetuar su figura en tu memoria. Ella te sonrió y fijó su mirada en la tuya. Sentiste su cariño, ese que te había regalado al ser su mejor amigo, ese que prometió que solo sería para ti pues nunca nadie sería igual de especial que tú.

Tal vez no era el cariño que hubieses querido hacer nacer en ella, pero seguías siendo parte importante de su vida y de cierta forma, te supo a victoria.

Tu paso por el pequeño planeta azul del sistema solar no pasaría desapercibido. Tu luz de estrella fugaz siempre tendría un lugar en el corazón de la princesa de la luna.

Saliste de tu ensoñación al escuchar el nombre de Serena al ser pronunciado por la voz de su madre. La joven frente a ti dio un pequeño salto y llevó su mirada hacia atrás. En sus labios se creó una mueca de urgencia y nerviosismo No dudaste en preguntar a qué se debía ni ella a responderte de inmediato.

—Debo entrar ya. Darien iría a su departamento para arreglar algunas cosas pues todos nos reuniremos ahí esta noche y seguramente mi mamá teme que no me aliste a tiempo. Pasará por mí dentro de poco y debo apresurarme —puntualizó al revisar la hora en su reloj.

—¿Verás a Darien otra vez? ¡Qué oportuno! —exclamaste con juvenil entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su chica.

Abriste tu mano izquierda, la cual habías tenido empuñada por tantos minutos y viste aquel amuleto, ese prendedor que te hacía recordarla. Lo habías traído sin darte cuenta y quisiste ser parte de las formas caprichosas con las cuales actúa el destino. Creíste que se debía a una razón.

—¿Todavía tienes el osito que te regalé ese día que fuimos al parque de diversiones?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Es muy bonito y lo tengo muy bien cuidado —te contestó con su infantil inocencia.

—Pues mira, traje a su parejita.

Extendiste tu mano y le entregaste dicho objeto. Ella sonrió mientras se maravillaba con la ternura de aquel conejito blanco y rosa.

No sabía que sonreía ante el objeto que con los ojos de la ilusión, tú le habías dado el poder de ver en él su propio reflejo.

—Entrégaselo a Darien como un regalo tuyo, ¿está bien?

—¿Y el osito? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Ese osito seguirá siendo tuyo, pero cuando lo veas debes recordar que tu novio tiene a su pareja, ¿entiendes?

Le tomó algunos minutos comprender la metáfora de tu entrega. Estabas dejándolos dueños a cada uno del otro a través de tu sacrificio de amor. Darien tendría consigo el objeto que por tantos días te recordase a su novia como si hubiera sido la tuya, mientras Serena, dueña de la otra mitad de tu desprendimiento, ya no vería aquel osito como si a través de él te fuera a recordar a ti. Desde ahora, cada vez que lo viera, pensaría en su novio, en el amor de su vida.

—Ya es hora de que entres —dijiste para liberarte de la despedida, esta única instancia que tendrían para estar solo los dos, la última en mucho tiempo y quizás, para siempre.

—Muchas gracias, Seiya —te respondió repleta de amor.

Se acercó hacia ti y con dulzura, dejó un beso perpetuo en tu mejilla.

Cerraste los ojos al sentir sus labios con el deseo de guardar este momento para siempre.

—¡Te veo mañana!, ¿sí?

Se alejó de ti con nuevos bríos, con plena alegría en su alma. La observaste hasta que entrara a su casa, era la última vez que tendrías la oportunidad de cuidarla, de saberla a salvo al verlo con tus propios ojos, pero confiaste que Darien tomaría tu lugar y que nunca dejaría que algo malo le ocurriese. Ambos la amaban y sabías que estaría bien a su lado.

Regalándole un guiño, volteaste para apararte de su vida. Ahora era el inicio, mañana solo sería la confirmación de lo inminente y correcto. Le observarías con los ojos de tu alma y de allí jamás se iría y ella, probablemente, te recordaría cada vez que viese cruzar en su cielo nocturno una estrella fugaz.

Detuviste tus pasos en la esquina y giraste. Querías ver una vez más ese lugar que había enaltecido su belleza ante ti.

El balcón estaba vacío, ella no se encontraba allí, pero desde ese lugar siempre se podría desprenderse su magia. La capturaste en un respiro, volviste a inhalar su dulce aroma y supiste que ya era momento de marchar.

 _Never know, never trust_

 _"That love should see a color"_

 _Crucify my love_

 _If it should be that way_

—Hasta siempre, mi dulce bombón…

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, creo que ahora es el momento oportuno de contarles algo: El personaje de Seiya Kou es muy querido por mí independiente de que prefiera mil veces más a la pareja compuesta por Darien y Serena. Creo que en el anime jugó un rol primordial para que nuestra protagonista pudiese mantenerse firme ante todo lo que le ocurría, especialmente poder soportar la ausencia de su novio y la incertidumbre al no saber nada de él.

Creo que Seiya siempre la trató con mucho respeto y después de todo sí fue un muy buen amigo de ella, uno sincero, leal y noble y eso me conmueve. Sí, la famosa _friendzone_ me genera algo, no sabría como definirlo correctamente o bien hacerlo entender en una sola palabra, bueno, espero que sí se entendiera en la extensión de cuatro mil y algo palabras de esta historia.

Tal vez pensarán que soy algo hipócrita considerando que "el Seiya" de "Mi segunda primera vez" es un patán de primera y viéndolo así, bueno, entiendo que lo llegasen a pensar xD pero digamos que para mí la cosa funciona así: Seiya del anime = Bueno / Seiya de los UA = Malo

xD

De verdad quise tomar la tan odiada _friendzone_ con bastante respeto en este caso sin hacer que Seiya pareciera un estúpido, de hecho me molesta un poco cuando por sobre su nobleza puntualizan "lo idiota" que es amar a alguien que no le corresponde con la misma intensidad. No creo que enamorarse sea algo tonto y si siempre pusiéramos nuestros ojos en la persona indicada, pues ninguna novela de trágico romance hubiese sido escrita. Ninguno de nosotros tendríamos experiencias y por ello, aprendizajes. Pienso que lo realmente idiota es obsesionarse con una relación que no tiene razón de ser y sabiéndolo, haces lo que sea para tenerla por mero capricho y satisfacción para el ego personal, pero cuando no es el caso, cuando caes pero te levantas y maduras gracias a la grandeza espiritual, alejarse y liberarse es un acto loable y de verdadero cariño, tanto propio como para esa persona.

¿Qué más les puedo decir? ¡Ah, ya sé!

Les sugiero leer este fic escuchando "Crucify my love" de X Japan o bien "Seiya's Memories" (las dos juntas como _soundtrack_ quedan cuánto mejor) y si no entendieron muy bien los párrafos de la canción ya que está en inglés, los invito a buscar su traducción pues, sin ánimo de burla, es una de las odas más lindas hacia la _friendzone_ que he escuchado jamás.

Espero de corazón que hayan podido disfrutar de este one shot y si gustan, me den el honor de poder saber a través de un review qué les pareció.

Como había dicho por ahí, el sueldo de la _fanficker_ es la preferencia y comentario de sus lectores, así que denme el regalito de sus letritas para poder saber sus impresiones, felicitaciones o bien y por qué no, tomatazos.

Me despido de ustedes deseándoles un precioso resto de semana.

Estamos en contacto :D y no olviden...

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

 _Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


End file.
